


Live a little for yourself/ Живи для себе

by ola_ukraine



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Michelle Fairley - Fandom, richard madden - Fandom
Genre: F/M, I REGRET NOTHING, Light Angst, Not Beta Read, Older Woman/Younger Man, mentioned Sophie Turner, ukrainian language
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ola_ukraine/pseuds/ola_ukraine
Summary: - Чому ми завжди в моєму номері репетируємо? – питає він, щоб хоч щось запитати, бо звуки власного голосу, перебивають звук, що дзвенить в його вухах від шаленого стукоту серця.Йде шукати штопор та келихи. Коли він повертається він бачить, що Мішель сидить на канапі, підігнувши під себе ноги, голова її спочиває на вигині ліктя, що лежить на спинці. Вона в мить  вирівнюється, розправляє спину. Виставляє руку вперед починає загибати пальці.- Тому що в моєму номері ти: ніяковів, затинався, забував сценарій, напився.





	

\- Тобто? – Кіт чухає брову і мружить лоба, ніби Річард говорить не англійською.

Медден повторює, що він не може до нього приїхати.

\- Ти обіцяв, - в його голосі з’являються нотки дитячої образи.

\- В нас з Мішель дуже напружена сцена.

Харінгтон не бачить руки Річарда, але точно знає, що його вказівний та середній палець зараз виводять якісь візерунки на іншій долоні, тому що він нервує.

\- Мішель все ще вважає тебе хлопчиськом? – Кіт пирхає до веб-камери.

Медден дивиться похмуро з під лоба.

Харінгтон розуміє, що його колега так і не наважився ні на які сміливі кроки щодо Фейрлі.

\- Так, - роздратована відповідь лунає через добрих півхвилини.

\- Будеш гальмувати, вона захопиться Ейданом, - підколює Кіт.

\- Чому? – гаразд тепер Річарду цікаво, і на його похмурому обличчі з’являється в ту ж мить бурхлива цікавість, як і у всіх шотландців, що легко змінюють настрій.

Харінгтон цього ніколи не зрозуміє, мабуть: як можна нервувати, а потім забути про все та захопитися чимось зовсім незначним.

\- Він потайний та розумний, вони обидвоє з Ірландії, вони майже однолітки, - починає загибати пальці Кіт.

\- Дякую, що ще раз нагадав про різницю в віці, - саркастично відрубує Річард.

\- Вибач,- Харінгтон взагалі не хотів його образити, а лишень підштовхнути в правильному напрямку. Але намагання його були або марні, або дуже неправильні, бо  балакучий та емоційний Медден закривався в собі, наче равлик.

\- Просто скажи їй вже, - Кіт поправляє окуляри.

\- Як ти собі це уявляєш? – одразу звучить відповідь.

\- Слухай, Мішель, мені до шмиги, що в тебе є дитина і вона мабуть такого ж віку як я. А ще на те, що в мене є дівчина, та ти мені подобаєшся. Чудовий план.

Кіт пирхає, не в змозі втримати сміх.

\- Набити б тобі пику, - не зло зовсім і з якимось веселим азартом каже Річард.

\- Для цього тобі потрібно прилетіти на вікенд, - Харінгтон говорить крізь повноцінний сміх.

\- Я прилечу наступного тижня та напою тебе, та залишу під дверима Софі, ото буде жарт, - Медден знає на що натиснути.

\-  А хто казав, що вона ще дитина? – Кіт виблискує очима чи то окулярами зло,  а можливо й потішно, не розбереш в піксельному зображенні точно.

\- Це казав ти, - Річард завжди пам’ятає, що і хто говорив. В готельному номері лунає зовсім тихий стук, наче миша шкребеться. Мішель завжди стукає не гучно і ніколи не дзвонить йому, хоча і він з першого самого робочого дня набрав свій телефон на її стільничці.

\- До зв’язку, гаразд, - Медден нервово прикусує нижню губу, та закриває леттопа. Встає, витирає долоні об джинси та швидко іде відчиняти двері.

Мішель тримає в руках пляшку червоного вина, він би надав перевагу віскі, але вона попри стереотип, що ірландцям все одно що пити, дуже прискіпливо ставиться щодо своїх уподобань в алкоголі.

\- Ти могла б зателефонувати, - повторює він вже вкотре, пропускаючи її в середину номеру.

\- Ти міг би не зачиняти двері, - тихо відповідає вона йому в три невеличких кроки рівняється з ним та простягає пляшку.

\- Чому ми завжди в моєму номері репетируємо? – питає він, щоб хоч щось запитати, бо звуки власного голосу, перебивають звук, що дзвенить в його вухах від шаленого стукоту серця.

Йде шукати штопор та келихи. Коли він повертається він бачить, що Мішель сидить на канапі, підігнувши під себе ноги, голова її спочиває на вигині ліктя, що лежить на спинці. Вона в мить  вирівнюється, розправляє спину. Виставляє руку вперед починає загибати пальці.

\- Тому що в моєму номері ти: ніяковів, затинався, забував сценарій, напився.

Щоки Річарда заливає червоним, поки він наливає в келихи без ніжок червоне.

\- Гаразд, ти перемогла, - простягає їй келих.

\- Так легко здаєшся, - Мішель дивиться з-за ободку келиха і її майже прозорі блакитні очі стають більш насиченого кольору, хоча це лише мара їх просто відтіняє червоне вино.

Він робить ковток для хоробрості та за цей час обдумує відповідь.

\- Лише тобі на поталу.

Вона цокає язиком і посміхається одним куточком вуст.

\- Хлопчисько.

\- Завжди нагадуєш про вік, га, -  він дивиться на неї допитливо.

Вона повертає йому погляд але так, що він не може прочитати її почуттів та емоції.

\- Швидше для себе, - думає вона, але вголос промовляє зовсім інше: -  Скільки тобі?

\- Двадцять п’ять, - каже він.

\- А мені? – Мішель схиляє голову в зацікавленості.

Річард сідає біля її ніг, і хилить голову до її коліна.

\- Не пам’ятаю.

Все він пам’ятає, просто не хоче підкреслювати різницю між ними в 22 роки. 22 роки досвіду та його відсутності.

\- Брехун, - беззлобно каже вона та запускає свої тонкі пальці до його кучерів, куйовдить осіннє волосся.

Річард гарчить наче пес, хоча в середині йому хочеться муркотіти слухняним кошеням.

\- Гарно, збережи цей настрій, - кепкує Мішель, - в нас дуже напружена сцена ми сваримося.

\- Ми завжди сваримося в серіалі, - відповідає він, мружачись незадоволено, коли вона прибирає руку.

Перед очима Річарда стає та перша сцена, коли вони обійнялися. Коли він притиснув її до себе, вдихнув запах її волосся та костюму. Хутро тоді намокло і вона пахла наче лисиця - дике, граційне створіння.

\- Ми завжди сваримося з батьками, - Мішель робить ковток вина.

Він пирхає на її зауваження.

\- Що відчуває Роб, коли говорить матері, що вона не послухалася його наказу? – вона виймає свою стільничку з кишені та зазирає до сценарію.

\- Злість, можливо відчуває себе зрадженим, - Річард замислюється, його брови сходяться на лобі будиночком.

\- Добре, - вона киває, робить ще один ковток, щось обмірковуючи, а потім піднімає очі та питає: - Як думаєш Роб розуміє, нащо його мати так вчинила?

\- Ні, - одразу відповідає він, напівобертається та обіймає її коліна. Бачить, як її очі широко прочиняються в подиві. Вона нервово опускає стільничку на канапу та охоплює келих обома долонями, ховається за ним, не вживаючи нічого, щоб якось його зупинити, або відштовхнути.

\- Він думає не про родину, він думає про свою гідність, про авторитет серед своїх людей, що вона йому своїм вчинком зіпсувала, він ображений на неї. Роб не розуміє, що вона вчинила набагато краще. Він не може це зрозуміти, бо для нього з самого його дитинства сестри, хоч і близькі, але вони… - Річард схиляє лоба на її коліна в намаганні підібрати правильні слова. Його могутні плечі здригаються, коли Мішель запускає свій пальці до його волосся, проріджуючи пасма, пестить.

Її вражає те що він зрозумів, розуміє не лише свого персонажа, але й Кейтлін Старк.

Мішель думає, що так не варто робити, що їх сумісні проведені години, неприпустимо зблизили їх, але не хоче відмовляти собі в цьому. Тиші поміж ними немає, вона відчуває  крізь штани для йоги, його палке дихання, чує, як голосно він втягує повітря та її запах. Чує, як гучно серце таранить клітину ребер, відчуває, як кров приливає до обличчя.

Річард користується тим, що йому дозволяють і наважується. Він піднімає своє обличчя, щоб подивитись їй в очі. В нього розширені пульсуючі зіниці і погляд настільки проникливий, що вона хоче затулити руками своє серце та заплющити очі, аби тільки не відчувати, не бачити ту жагу та вогонь, що в ньому є. Що запалюють їй, спонукаючи прагнути його, наче спрагла в пустелі ковток води. Але це ж бо так неправильно. Боже, мабуть в усіх жінках сидить той громадський пануючий над ними Педобір, що десь в певному віці: років так після сорока говорить їм, що бажати молодше за себе чоловіка років так на десять це злочин світового масштабу, що Боженька їх покарає. Але ж це не так. Йому двадцять п’ять він за всіма параметрами повнолітній і знає, що він хоче та й вона це знає. Знає з той самої миті, коли він обійняв її вперше, по тому як напружилося його тіло, як його дихання дало збій, і як він на незначну для оточуючих та значну для себе секунду затримав її в своїх обіймах.

\- Я… - він затинається і на якусь мить негідного страху, йому хочеться сказати «Ти мені не байдужа», бо це зручно, і ці слова можна тлумачити різноманітно. Але він називає себе «малодухим довбнем» та все ж продовжує: -  Ти мені подобаєшся…

Мішель перетинає подих, вона робить глибокий вдих, щоб заспокоїтися, та трохи стискає його кучері в своїх долонях, ніби хоче втриматись. Крізь шалений стукіт крові в своїх вухах вона розрізнює продовження його речення: як жінка.

Вона хоче сказати йому, що в них немає майбутнього. Її долоня ковзає на його щоку, що заросла шорстким волоссям. Мішель пестить його щоку ніжно, так ніби він виплекана її дитина, найцінніше, що в неї є. Річард цілує тильну сторону її долоні та всі слова Мішель застрягають десь у її горлянці. Він простягає руку до неї. Вона відчуває грубість його долоні своєю шкірою і схиляється до нього. Їх обличчя так близько одне від одного, що дихання змішується. Мішель притискає свої вуста до його перша, ніби спрагла до глека з водою. Річард відкриває рота, дозволяє її язику дослідити своє  ребристе піднебіння, задіти зуби. Поцілунок виходить мокрим і пристрасним, вони якось одразу знаходять потрібні рухи та кут, ніби все життя лишень і займалися, що цілували один одного.  Річард розриває поцілунок, щоб зробити ковток повітря, не зводячи з неї свого важкого, бажаючого, потребуючого лише її погляду. Цей погляд пробирається під шкіру в’їдається в кістки, наче туберкульоз. Це так боляче і в той же час солодко, що ці протиріччя її вбивають. Її хочеться заричати з розпачу та бажання. Бажання бути з ним такого сильного, що аби воно втілилося в життя, то було б полум’ям, таким сильним, що спалило б все на світі.

Він ловить ті ж почуття, що і в нього в її погляді і здіймається, щоб знов поцілувати не дати задуматись, просто жити в цій миті, віддати та взяти те що вони обидвоє можуть один одному запропонувати.  Остання  чітка думка в неї в мозку дотліває, що можливо жити для себе не озираючись на що скажуть інші це те що і треба робити, адже зараз їй так добре.


End file.
